waruburefandomcom-20200214-history
Moroha Haimura
is the male protagonist of the Seiken Tsukai no World Break (World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman) series. He is the only known Ancient Dragon and the first person with past lives of both White Iron and Black Magic. Appearance Moroha is a teenage boy who has purple hair with a white streak in the front, down the center of his head. He has violet-blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing the Akane Academy uniform. Personality Moroha is an honorable young man, willing to defend both the weak and his friends as shown when he challenged Satsuki's bully, Gen Isurugi, in the first episode. he also shows his caring and concerned side towards his friends by rushing directly into combat to save them, such as when Satsuki and Shizuno were in danger of being killed by a Hydra. Moroha's will to help stems from his childhood, seen when he was willing to give his own blood to save his parents, who had been involved in a dangerous accident. Moroha also shows dislike in taking full credit when in a group, such as the fight against the Hydra, in which he gave credit to both Shizuno and Satsuki, despite Shizuno's older brother telling him to lie to become an S Rank, much to Shizuno's chagrin. But after Shizuno was to be transferred to England because of the fact that she was now considered to be Rank A, he burst into her house and took her from her brother, much to her pleasure. Then he admited that he defeated the Hydra all by himself so that Shizuno could stay in Japan. To prove that, he fought Sir Edward and won, giving him the rank S officially. Past Lives Kensei Fraga As Flaga, he was apparently a Prince of a small country and the elder brother of Sarasha, who was the past life of Satsuki. Flaga was known as the strongest knight, the one who wields the holy sword. In their past life, Flaga and Sarasha were lovers, as well as siblings. It was also said that Flaga became the protector of the holy sword to remain close to Sarasha who was the Holy Sword Maiden then. Flaga preferred to keep his beloved sister away from battles, often fighting off entire armies alone. Not much is revealed about Flaga and Sarasha's relationship in the anime, except for the Ancient Dragon burning Sarasha alive and then presumably Flaga. Shu Saura Shu Saura was the King of the Netherworld and the husband of the Netherworld Sorceress, the past life of Shizuno (her past life's name is never specified). Before becoming King of the Netherworld, as Shu Saura, he was imprisoned in some sort of enslavement camp, where he met a young Witch of the Netherworld. She befriended Shu Saura, feeding him while he was chained to a wall. Eventually Shu Saura escaped his imprisonment, taking the girl with him. Sometime in the midst of conquering nations, becoming the King of the Netherworld, and flooding and freezing the world, Shu Saura married his companion, the Witch of the Netherworld, who by then matured into a beautiful sorceress. Their romantic story reached a chilling ending when the Ancient Dragon froze the Witch and crushed the resulting ice, killing her in a sad and bitter end. Powers and Abilities Moroha is the user of both White Iron and Black Magic powers. The extent of his powers as of now are unknown. However, he has shown proficiency in White Iron combat as shown of his manifested sword: Saratiga. He also has the ability to use Black Magic to both increase his combat performance and to write spells to cast magic that can literally tip the battlefield. In regards to his abilities, Moroha was seen able to activate his only known abilities seen due to remembering his two past lives, each in different situations, as the first one, when fighting Satsuki's bully, thus defeating him easily, and the second time was against the Hydra, remembering the past life he shared with Shizuno Urushibara. The extent of his abilities is unknown, Moroha has proven himself to be incredibly powerful. As Shu Saura, he was described by Shizuno's past life, of having razed many nations, resulting in the deaths of many, while simultaneously saving many more. As the King of the Underworld, he had changed continental climates via powerful forbidden spells (an Ice Age with Cocytus and a Great Flood with Ouroboros). As Flaga, he fought off nations by himself, coming out victorious and virtually unscathed. In his current incarnation, Moroha has arguably defeated two of the Six-Heads, each with a Thirteen Step Dark Art. His Light Arts are strong enough to pierce through Edward's once-thought impenetrable Ginrei Argusten and to defeat a Fortress Class Metaphysical. In his fight with the Lightning Empress, Moroha unleashed Ouroboros, defeating Vasilisa's lightning giant and in the process, remodeling the Russian landscape. In this instance, Moroha's forbidden spell won out against the Lightning Empress' Celestial Crusaders. Having two past lives, Moroha is able to combine Light Arts and Dark Arts, forming his Yin-Yang skills. Dark Arts *'Step One Dark Art: Breeze Blade' chant English= Write! Shapeless blade, invisible sword. Show yourself, shredder! |-| Japanese= 綴るッ そは形なき刃 そは不可視の銘刀 引き裂く者よ 出でい |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! so wa katachi naki yaibe so wa fukashi no meitō hikisaku mono yo i de i |-| Image= |-| *'Step One Dark Art: Bind' chant English= Write! The chains of hell release no dead. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 地獄の鎖は如何なる亡者も捕らえて放さず |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Jigoku no kusari wa ikanaru mōja mo toraete hanasazu |-| Image= |-| *'Step Three Dark Art: Freezing Shade' chant English= Write! Darkness of ice, sprit of snow, lend me your breath. Freeze them to silence deeper than death. |-| English(Dub)= Spell it! Darkness of Ice, snow spirits, lend me your breath. Let your freezing be more silent than death. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 氷の闇よ　雪霊よ　そなたの息吹を貸しておくれ　死よりも静けく凍えさせておくれ |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Kōri no yami yo yukidama yo sonata no ibuki o kashite okure shi yori mo shizu ke ku kogoe sasete okure *'Step Three Dark Art: Incinerate' chant English= Write! There exists purgatory in the netherworld and fields of fire in the corporeal world. Fire discriminates not against good nor evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy. All things must return to skull and bones. Let the cremation begin. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 冥界に煉獄あり 地上に燎原あり 炎は平等なりて善悪一切合財を 焼尽し 浄化しむる激しき慈悲なり 全ての者よ 死して髑髏と還れ いざや火葬の儀を始めん |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Meikai ni rengoku ari chijō ni ryōgen ari Honō wa byōdō nari te zenaku issai gassai o shōjin shi jōka shi muru hageshiki jihi nari Subete no mono yo shishi te Sarekōbe to kaere iza ya kasō no gi o hajimen |-| Image= |-| *'Step Three Dark Art: Sleep Near Death (Gigadrows (万の眠り（ギガドラウズ） ''Gigadorauzu?))' Description= Makes targets fall into a deep sleep as if they were dead. |-| Image= |-| *'Step Five Dark Art: Black Gehenna''' chant English= Write! There exists purgatory in the netherworld and fields of fire in the corporeal world. Fire discriminates not against good nor evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy. All must die and return to bone. God has forsaken humanity. The world of the decadent is ethernal. The trumpets must blare and bring the moment of judgement. |-| English(Dub)= Spell it! Purgatory in the netherworld. Wildfires on the ground. The flames are impartial, and consume good, evil, and chaos alike. They purify all with fierce charity. All must die, and return to dust. God has forsaken mankind. The age of decadence shall not end. Let the trumpets sound. The time of judgement has come. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 冥界に煉獄あり 地上に燎原あり 炎は平等なりて善悪一切合財を 焼尽し 浄化しむる激しき慈悲なり 全ての者よ 死して髑髏と還るべし 神は人を見捨て給うたのだ 退廃の世は終わりぬ 喇叭は吹き鳴らされよ 審判の時来たれ |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Meikai ni rengoku ari chijō ni ryōgen ari Honō wa byōdō nari te zenaku issai gassai o shōjin shi jōka shi muru hageshiki jihi nari subete no mono yo shishi te Sarekōbe to kaeru beshi kami wa hito o misute tamauta no da taihai no yo wa owari nu rappa wa fukinarasareyo shinpan no toki ki tare |-| Image= |-| *'Step Six Dark Art: Pyroclasm' chant English= Write! There exists purgatory in netherworld and fields of fire in corporeal world. Fire discriminates not against good and evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy. All must die and return to bone. Be you of this world or of the enlightened. This body, less hospitable than my home turned to black dirt. Endless despair as far as the eye can see. |-| Japanese= TBE |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Meikai ni rengoku ari chijō ni ryōgen ari Honō wa byōdō nari te zenaku issai gassai o shōjin shi jōka shi muru hageshiki jihi nari Subete no mono yo shishi te Sarekōbe to kaeru beshi Ko wa hatashite shigan naru ya higan naruya Kurotsuchi to kashita furusato no nao Kōryō taruni no hiniku yo Miwatasu kagiri no hatenaki Zetsubō |-| *'Step Eight Dark Art: Thunderstorm Helix' chant English= Write! Dance, dance, God of Thunder, Come, thunder; Come, lightning. None in this world live forever. Enjoy the moment and live for pleasure. Destroy everything in the blink of an eye. Don't be left with regrets. It is time for the killing spree. Die, die, die, die, Purge all life, enlightenment comes easily. Share with all this lightness, this uplift, this freedom, this joy. |-| English(DUB)= Spell it! Dance, Dance Thunder god Spear Thunderclaps Hundredfold, invoke. Nothing lives forever. An instant, a flash, indulge in pleasure. Abandon all in the blink of an eye. Regret not, belated one. Tonight is the banquet of carnage. Perish, perish, perish, perish. Scatter to the winds, all life. Souls, grow light in liberation. Impart this lightness, this vibrancy, this liberty, this blessedness, to everyone! |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 踊れ踊れ雷神の 迅雷百雷招来 世に永遠に生くる者なし刹那閃き快楽貪れ 瞬きの内に全てを擲て 遅れる者ぞ、後悔召さるな今宵、殺戮の宴なり 果てよ果てよ果てよ果てよ 命、全て散り果てよ　魂の解脱、軽やかならん この軽きをこの躍動をこの自由をこの幸福を全ての者に分け与 |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! odore odore raijin no jinrai hyakurai manekikitare. yo ni towa ni ikuru mono nashi setsuna hirameki kairaku musabore. matataki no uchi ni subete o nageute. okureru mono zo, kōkai mesa ru na koyoi, satsuriku no utage nari. hateyo hateyo hateyo hateyo. inochi, subete chiri hateyo tamashī no gedatsu, karoyakana ran. kono karuki o kono yakudō o kono jiyū o kono kōfuku o subete no mono ni wake ata. |-| Image= |-| *'Step Thirteen Dark Art: Cocytus' (Forbidden Spell) chant English= Write! Ender of things, wolf of ice, lend me your breath. Freeze them to a silence deeper than death. Even the affluent perish in this cruel world. The inescapable deeds of the past life declared by God. As water runs high from low, take away all life. Show me a world standing still as though itself had frozen. Show me eternal, ultimate beauty indestructible, unassailable. I reject understanding, I seek perfection. How despicable! Life gather, undulating, reeking, displaying the horror of its procreation. I will not accept it, I will not understand it. I long for scenery of pure white. I long for beautiful world of death. I long for a world where creatures are buried and closed off. I long for everything to stop. stop. stop. |-| English(Dub)= Spell it! Enders, ice wolves, lend me your breath. Let your freezing be more silent than death. In this world, even the prosperous inevitably decay. It is inescapable, divinely ordained karma. Just as water flows downward, snatch away all vigor. Show me a world where all has stopped, seemingly even time. Show me an eternal beauty, a zenith that no one in existence can destroy. You who defy my understanding, you who seek only the absolute. What an ugly thing it is! The weirdness of life gathering, writhing, spreading its stench, and multiplying. I do not approve of that, I do not understand it. I desire a land of unsullied white. I desire a beautiful world of death. I desire a world where ignoble creation is buried and bound. I desire for all to stop. stop. stop. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 終わらせる者よ　氷狼よ　そなたの息吹を貸しておくれ　死よりも静けく凍えさせておくれ 盛者必滅は世の摂理　神の定め給うた不可避の宿業 水が低きへと流るるが如く　全ての命(ねつ)を奪っておくれ 時すらも凍てついたが如く　全てが停まった世界を見せておくれ 誰にも壊されることなく　壊す者すら存在しない永劫の美を、極点を　見せておくれ 我は理解を拒む者　絶対のみを求める者 なんと醜いことであるか！ 生命が屯(たむろ)を成して、蠕動(ぜんどう)し、腐臭を撒き、産み増えることの奇怪さの 我はそれを認めはしない　我はそれを解さない 我は望む　白一色の景色を 我は望む　美しき死の世界を 我は望む　醜き万物が埋もれ　閉ざされる世界を 我は望む　全てよ停まれ　停まれ　停まれ |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Owara seru mono yo Hyourou sonata no ibuki o kashite okure shi yori mo shizu ke ku kogoe sasete okure Jōshahitsumetsu wa yo no setsuri kami no sadame tamauta fukahi no shukugō Mizu ga hikuki e to nagarerurugagotoku subete no netsu o ubatte okure Toki sura mo itetsuitagagotoku subete ga tomatta sekai o misete okure Darenimo kowasa reru koto naku kowasu mono sura sonzaishinai eigō no bi o, kyokuten o misete okure Ware wa rikai o kobamu mono zettai nomi o motomeru mono Nanto minikui kotodearu ka! Seimei ga tamuro o nashite, zendō shi, fushū o maki, umi fueru koto no kikai-sa no Ware wa sore o mitome wa shinai ware wa sore o kaisanai Ware wa nozomu shiroisshoku no keshiki o Ware wa nozomu utsukushiki shi no sekai o Ware wa nozomu minikuki banbutsu ga umore tozasa reru sekai o Ware wa nozomu subete yo tomare tomare tomare |-| Image= |-| *'Step Thirteen Dark Art: Ouroboros' (Forbidden Spell) chant English= Write! Everything began with water. Everything will return to water. There for water is life and death. The birthing mother and the swallowing snake. Everything flows. Not even time itself can escape. Like a boat at the mercy of a mighty river, all are swallowed in the end. Oh, heartless nature of transience. Yet I will love the heartlessness and transience deeply. I have long forgotten my mother’s face. My body will become a snake with its mouth wide open, and level everything. Insatiable, endless emptiness. Endless pleasure, never stagnating. All things must flow, back into my stomach. |-| English(DUB)= Spell it! It all began in the water. It all returns to the water. In other words, water is life, and yet death. The mother that bears us, and a devouring serpant. All things are in flux, and not even time can go against the current. Like a boat tossed about on a great river, in the end it too is merely devoured. Ahh, cruel uncertain providence. But that cruelty and uncertainty have already forgotten. The face of their beloved mother. I will become a serpent, open my mouth, and devour billions of lands. An eternal void, never filled. An eternal pleasure, never satiated. You must change, all things, and return to my maw. |-| Japanese= 綴るッ 全ては水より始まった 全ては水へと還るだろう すなわち水とは生にして死 産み落とす母であり呑み込む蛇 万物は流転し　時すらもその流れには逆らえぬ 大河に翻弄される浮き舟の如く　最後は等しく呑み込まれるのみ 嗚呼　無情なる無常の摂理よ だがその無情も、無常も、こよなく愛そう 母の顔などもう忘れた この身は蛇となりて口を広げ　十億万土を平らげよう 満たされぬことなき永劫の空虚 飽きることなき永劫の快楽 万物よ、流転せよ　我の腹へと還るべし |-| Romaji= Tsuzuru! Subete wa mizu yori hajimatta Subete wa mizu e to kaerudarou Sunawachi mizu to wa nama ni shite shi Umiotosu hahadeari nomikomu hebi Banbutsu wa ruten shi toki sura mo sono nagare ni wa sakaraenu Taiga ni honrō sa reru uki fune nogotoku saigo wa hitoshiku nomikoma reru nomi Aa mujōnaru mujō no setsuri yo Daga sono mujō mo, mujō mo, koyonaku aisou Haha no kao nado mō wasureta Kono mi wa hebi to narite kuchi o hiroge jū oku man tsuchi o tairageyou Mitasa renu koto naki eigō no kūkyo Akiru koto naki eigō no kairaku Banbutsu yo, ruten seyo ware no hara e to kaerubeshi |-| Image= |-| *'Decrease Weight' Description= It's a spell that reduces users weight to zero/close to zero |-| Image= |-| Light Arts *'Kongoutsū' Description= One of the Basic skills of Light Arts. it Increases Defence force by hardening the body with plana |-| *'Taimatsuu' Description= Higher level of Kongoutsuu.it's Defensive skill against dark arts, although it cannot fully avoid damage. However, In Volume 2, Moroha managed to block Step two dark art with it without any effort. |-| *'Gorikitsu' Description= One of the Basic skills of Light Arts. By concentrating plana on hands or feet, It can grant amazing physical strength to the user |-| *'Jinsokutsu' Description= One of the Basic skills of Light Arts. Injecting plana in their feet, User Gains Godlike speed and great jumping ability. |-| *'Taihaku' Description= One of the Five star Skills. it can infuse a weapon with plana and freely control it. If enemy is injured with it, Plana invades their bodies and attacks them from within. the skill Moroha used when he made a crack in Edward's Armor |-| *'Chinsei' Description= One of the Five star Skills. This attack does not harm the body, but attacks consciousness making them faint. Moroha used it against Elena when she was possessed |-| Yin Yang Yin Yang (太極（インヤン）編集) is a combination of Dark and Light arts used by Moroha. It combines techniques of both arts to make a much stronger move. * Yin Yang: Kurikara (天をも焦がす降魔の黒剣（クリカラ） lit: Demon conquering black sword that also burns the heavens) A technique that combines Light Art: Taihaku and Step five Dark Art: Black Gehenna to create more powerful technique. it's heat is strong enough to evaporate all the water in a river with a single blow. * Yin Yang: Hydra ''(万象噛み潰す九頭の皓剣（ハイドラ） lit: All devouring nine heads of Shining Sword)'' A technique that combines Dark Art: Decrease Weight with 9 clones from Light Art: Donrou. First appearance: Volume 9 * Yin Yang: Ekushukishu(?)' '(日天呑み降す常夜の白剣 lit: Sun swallowing white sword of endless night) A techniques that combines Light Art: Taihaku and Step Six Dark art: Bright White Frost. First appearance: Volume 11 * Yin Yang: Vritra Anime original. At the moment it's unclear which dark art Moroha used. From the chant, Moroha used Step six dark Art: Pyroclasm, But Wikipedia says it was a step eight dark art. Trivia * He is one of the few saviors that had more than one past life, and currently the only known in the series. * His first name alludes to his two past lives as "Moroha no ken" literally translates to double-edged sword. * While not officially recognized as a S Rank Savior at the moment, he has proven to have the qualities of a S-Rank Savior. * Moroha's signature line, 俺は俺から取る誰も許さない！(Ore wa ore kara toru dare mo yurusanai! never forgive anyone who takes from me!) is repeated at key moments throughout the series. * In episode 12 it's implied he might have feelings for Shizuno Urushibara from their almost kiss. Moroha_full_view.jpg|Moroha Character Design Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dark Mages Category:Male Category:Rank S Category:The Striker Unit Category:Akane Academy Students Category:Savior